


Looking Out

by Xycuro



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (Tucker/Kwan/Star), F/F, Goth Princess, Head Injury, Hinted gray ghost, Hinted technical star player, Other, Sports Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: They were just hanging out in the football field, hanging out and watching the football players and cheerleaders. Until Sam witnessed Paulina fall from her spot.





	Looking Out

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt challenge using Sports injury and throwing in goth princess.

Oh man, was she going to _kill_ Tucker and Danny for bringing her out here.

 

End of the school day and the football field was alive.

The football team were practicing their line ups and play out for the next big game this weekend, while the cheerleading team were doing rehearsals.

Yet, who else was on the cheerleading squad other than Paulina?

To which, Tucker and Danny insist has a massive crush on Sam.

Of course, Sam declined that little rumour.

 

Either way, her best friends dragged her out to the field, to hang out and relax while the teams were practicing.

Even though Tucker kept pointing out plenty of times on how hot the cheerleaders looked, especially Star.

He also liked pointing out how good Kwan looked in his football gear.

The techno geek had eyes for both teams, if you catch the drift.

  
"Ohh look who it is."  
Tucker nudged at Sam, pointing out to see Paulina strudding over to her team, demonstrating some of the routine.

  
"She looks good today, don't you think?" Tucker asked with a huge, shit eating grin on his face.

"Come on, Tuck, stop teasing her. You don't want her to get all red in front of Paulina," Danny added, only for him to have a smug look on his face as well.

 

Sam gave them both a glare as she took a swig of her water bottle.  
God she wanted to punch these two.

"Shouldn't you be drooling over Kwan and Star by now?"  
Sam grunted, until looking over at Danny. "And where's Valerie so she can distract you?"

Tucker and Danny could only laugh lightly, still sharing smug grins to one another.

"Sorry Sam, but you gotta admit, Paulina's looking real hot today."

"Oh shut up, Tucker."

  
Danny shrugged lightly at her. "Not our fault you have a thing for Paulina and she likes you back."

"No I don't!"

"Uh, _yeah_ , you do."

  
Perfect timing came for Sam as a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth.

"Well, duty calls _hero_ ," Sam teased back, a smile on her face now.

"You guys don't want to come along?"

"No thanks dude," Tucker added, eating a few chips from his bag.  
"After this I really need to head back home, sorry man."

Danny waved it off, and he gave a quick farewell before quickly turning invisible, only for Phantom to appear a few feet away.

 

Tucker and Sam were left alone to watch the teams, the other teen pointing out Star and Kwan every five seconds.

Unfortunately for the goth, she gave in and began to stare at the popular teen.

They weren't wrong,  
Paulina looked _really good._

  
Sam hated the fact that she was silently giving in, but a part of her actually did find Paulina attractive.

  
Suddenly, as Paulina was doing her routine, a football came flying and smacked her right against her head, _**hard**_.

_Holy shit._

  
"Oh fuck!" Sam said outloud, immediately standing from her spot, Tucker following her.

  
The two saw Paulina fall right off her spot from the other cheerleaders, landing on the ground with a thud to her side.

Curses and shouts came from the football team, and the cheerleaders freaked out as they all rushed over to Paulina's side.

Sam didn't realize it herself, but she was also running over towards Paulina, not even giving Tucker a warning.

  
While the football players were yelling at each other, the cheerleaders were still freaking out.

 

"Quick! Get the nurse!"  
"Screw that! Call 911! Paulina might have a concussion!"

Throughout all of this, Sam pushed through, seeing one of the cheerleaders trying to lift Paulina up.

"Move," Sam said, pushing out another cheerleader and going over to Paulina's side.

The other teen was muttering softly, while she was trying to look around.

  
"Hey hey, stay with me okay? Don't close your eyes, just look at me," Sam demanded, now putting Paulina's head on her lap. "Got it?"

Paulina looked almost delirious, but she groaned softly, until staring up at Sam.

 

"Sammy??"

"Yeah yeah, that's me. Okay, don't fall asleep."

"O-okay...."

 

Sam looked over at the cheerleaders, who just stood there as if in awe of something. It started to piss off the goth a bit.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Go get help! Ice pack, nurse, stat!"

 

Tucker managed to come through, handing Sam her bag and looking at the other teens.

"Come on! You heard her! Let's go get some help!"

 _Thanks Tuck,_ Sam whispered.

  
Immediately, they all dispersed, and Sam was glad she brought her water bottle with her.  
"Here, drink."

Paulina did as she was told and took a quick sip, one of Sam's hands on her injury.  
All she did was stare up at the goth, as if she was on cloud nine.

  
Thankfully, help arrived, and as they helped Paulina, the popular girl insisted that Sam stayed with her.

So she did.


End file.
